Rozdział 3: Wzlot i Upadek
(Chapter 3: Rise and Fall) - Trzeci rozdział gry Bendy and the Ink Machine. __TOC__ Przebieg Początek thumb|left thumb|right Budzimy się w schronie Borisa. Od samego początku słyszymy " " dobiegające zza pomieszczenia. Henry rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, dostrzegając plakat Borisa oraz zegarek, po czym wstaje z łoża. Znajdujemy się w sypialni. Oprócz naszego łoża znajduje się tu również hamak i skrzynia pod nim. Wychodząc z pokoju, znajdziemy się na krótkim korytarzu, na którego końcu będą suszyć się ubrania. thumb|left Wchodząc w pierwsze drzwi na lewo, wstąpimy do łazienki. W środku zastaniemy ją lekko zalaną. Ma ona dwie toalety, z czego w tym momencie mamy wstęp tylko do jednej. Jest w niej również zbite lustro. thumb|right Udając się dalej do następnych drzwi, dojdziemy do Salonu Schronu. Możemy tam dostrzec siedzącego przy stole Borisa, podrygującego w rytm lecącej muzyki. Po prawej stronie jest małe zaplecze kuchenne, po lewej zaś jest wyjście. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY NOT GETTING OUT 01.ogg|'' ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY NOT GETTING OUT 02.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, spostrzegając się, że aby otworzyć drzwi, potrzebuje dźwigni. Nie wiemy, gdzie jest dźwignia, ale jest z nami Boris. Dobrze by było podejść do niego i zapytać się, czy wie coś na ten temat. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY HEY BUDDY 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY HEY BUDDY 02.ogg| ]]". Boris jest głodny i nie dam nam dźwigni, dopóki nie zrobimy mu czegoś do jedzenia. Musimy znaleźć trzy zapuszkowane zupy bekonowe. CH3 BS 1.png CH3 BS 2.png CH3 BS 3.png Jedna z nich jest na beczce w zapleczu kuchennym, druga - na regaliku z Salonie Schronu a trzecia - w skrzyni pod hamakiem w Sypialni. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 05 thatshouldbeenough.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, mając już je wszystkie. thumb|left Boris dalej jest głodny, ale my mamy już składniki. Musimy wrócić się do zaplecza kuchennego, umieści znalezione zupy w garze i poczekać, aż się ugotują. thumb|right Następnie musimy podać porcję zupy Borisowi. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 06 hereyougo.ogg| ]]" powie Henry. Boris, otrzymawszy już posiłek, schyli się i wyciągnie małą skrzyneczkę spod stołu, w której jest dźwignia. Weźmy ją. Teraz możemy bezproblemowo opuścić Schron. Wystarczy, że umieścimy dźwignię w wyznaczonym do tego miejscu oraz ją aktywujemy. thumb|left Drzwi wyjściowe staną do nas otworem. Możemy teraz spokojnie opuścić schron. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 07 letsseewhatsoutthere.ogg| ]]" powie Henry na progu. Boris za nami też wstanie i gdy Henry razem z Borisem będą już na zewnątrz, drzwi od schronu zamkną się automatycznie. Od teraz Boris będzie za nami podążał. thumb|right Idąc korytarzem, natkniemy się na Cudowną Stacyjkę, zabite deskami drzwi oraz nieoświetlony korytarz. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 08 lookslikeitsdarkupahead.ogg| ]]" odezwie się Henry. thumb|left W dalszej części korytarza jest za ciemno, by iść bez oświetlenia. Potrzebujemy jakiegoś źródła światła. Przydatna może okazać się latarka, leżąca na biurku nieopodal. Weźmy ją i pójdźmy dalej. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 30 dontbescaredboris.ogg| ]]" oznajmi Henry Borisowi, który boi się ciemności. Boris będzie podążał za nami, lecz jeśli oddalimy się zbytnio od niego, ten skuli się i będzie czekał, aż oświetlimy mu drogę. Za nami zamknie się brama, więc musimy ruszyć naprzód. Po drodze miniemy masę maszynerii dotrzymującej rytmicznym działaniem tempu naszego kroku. thumb|right W pewnym momencie usłyszymy jakiś stukot nad nim. Boris zacznie się rozglądać z przerażeniem. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY DID YOU HEAR THAT 01.ogg| ]]" zapyta Henry, oczekując odpowiedzi. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY DID YOU HEAR THAT 02.ogg| ]]" dopowie. thumb|left Wkrótce dotrzemy do małego pokoiku. Znowu zamkną się za nami drzwi. Boris podejdzie do zamkniętego szybu. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY DEAD END 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY DEAD END 02.ogg| '']]" zapyta Henry. Zmiany pomiędzy wersjami Lokacje Dźwięki Grafika Mechanika Gry Osiągnięcia Mapa 1.5.0.0= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.1.0= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0.4= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0.3= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0.2= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0.1= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.3.1.3= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.3.1.2= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.3.1.1= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.3.0= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} Easter Eggi i sekrety Gramofon center|400px Boris z kością Bone 1 Easter Egg.png Bone 2 Easter Egg.png Zepsute słuchawki center|400px Obecność Sammy'ego center|400px Wczesna Ink Machine Beta Ink Machine 1 Easter Egg.png Beta Ink Machine 2 Easter Egg.png Druga siekiera center|400px Dźwigniowe wyzwania Levers Challenge 1 Easter Egg.png Levers Challenge 2 Easter Egg.png Levers Challenge 3 Easter Egg.png Levers Challenge 4 Easter Egg.png Karabinek Tommy'ego Tommy Gun 1 Easter Egg.png Tommy Gun 2 Easter Egg.png Tommy Gun 3 Easter Egg.png Projektator trupem center|400px Zabaweczki Bendy'ego center|400px Kaseta Henry'ego center|400px Projektator na Poziomie 11 Projectionist Level 11 1 Easter Egg.png Projectionist Level 11 2 Easter Egg.png Boris pilotem center|400px Księga z Twórcami Creators Book Easter Egg.png Creators Book Easter Egg Texture.png Znikający Rurarz Piper disappear 1 Easter Egg.png Piper disappear 2 Easter Egg.png Piper disappear 3 Easter Egg.png Korytarz z Traileru Trailer Room 1 Easter Egg.png Trailer Room 2 Easter Egg.png Trailer Room 3 Easter Egg.png Trailer Room 4 Easter Egg.png Trailer Room 5 Easter Egg.png theMeatly Meatly Party.png|tekstura w plikach TheMeatly Easter Egg R3.png|prezencja w grze Ink Machine center|400px Zabłąkany Bendy Błądząc po Rozdziale 3, możemy natknąć się na jednego Zabłąkanego Bendy'ego Fanowskie dźwięki 400px|center Fanarty W rozdziale 3 możemy natknąć się na 6 zwycięskich prac fanowskich z "Chapter 2 Fan Art Contest" oraz na 1 zwycięską pracę fanowską z "Chapter 1 Fan Art Contest". Horror wizja center|400px Sekretne Wiadomości Używając Szkła Odkrywców w Rozdziale 3, możemy natknąć się na następujące wiadomości: Kasety W Rozdziale 3 natkniemy się na dziesięć kaset. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Zupy Bekonowe W Rozdziale 3 można odnaleźć 42 Zupy Bekonowe. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Galeria Kategoria:Gry